Red is the Arrow!
Red is the Arrow! is the eightyth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date May 12, 2012 Teaser Batman and Shade the Changing Man, deals with Clue Master, and a gauntlent of Supervillains to retrieve a captive Star Girl! Main Plot Green Arrow meets Speedy after they battle Count Vertigo. Fifteen years later, for 11 months, Speedy has been missing, and has been hiding anywhere since the invasion of Starro, but when Batman and Nightwing were amazed, they see Roy with a growth spurt, and has grown a stubble on his chin, and his hair is grown, he is placed in a hospital, but when the Faceless Hunter strikes back, a mysterious figure known as Red Arrow comes by and strikes the villains, and challenges Nightwing to a duel on who fights the most villains. Faceless Hunter sent Speedy to capture the 3 stars so that He can create new starros! Trivia *Villains that Batman and Shade the Changing Man have to deal with to save Stargirl: Crazy Quilt, Spellbinder, the Brotherhood of Evil (Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, Garguax, Houngan, Warp, Phobia and Plasmus) and Solomon Grundy *The Three Stars are Fire, Ice, and Lightning *Villains Red Arrow ambushed: **He ambushed Crazy Quilt, when Wonder Woman and Troia were in Bora Bora! **He ambushed Two-Face, when Flash and Kid Flash were dealing with Gorrilas led by Grodd! **He ambushed Solomon Grundy, when Aquaman and Tempest were fixing a Dam! **He ambushed Clock King, when Green Arrow and Batman were interrogating Mr. Mind! **He attempted to ambush Killer Croc, when Nightwing intervenes and confronts him for his vigilantism. Quotes *Roy Harper: Someone tell me what's going on, what am I doing here? Why are my clothes ripped? And am I rugged freak?! (looking at his reflection over to a mirror) *Nightwing: What was the last thing you remember? *Roy Harper: I remember I was with Captain Marvel before returning to Star City, then I saw a pointed ear faceless alien, and attached a starfish thing with an eye to my face, and that was what I remembered. *Batman: That pointed ear faceless alien was the Faceless Hunter, he was preparing the Great Starro Invasion on Earth, and he must've sent to you to capture the three Stars! *Roy Harper: So that's what happened to me, but 3 people I trusted were'nt there for me, right, Nightwing, Canary, Arrow, right?! *Nightwing: (turns his head to Arrow and Canary) I have something to say. *Roy Harper: Then, say it. Say it! *Nightwing: I'm sorry, I was in control, too. I tried to call you, but you never answered, then Faceless Hunter compromised me, too. *Black Canary: And me. *Roy Harper: It's okay, I don't blame you guys. (angrily at Green Arrow) But I can still blame him! *Green Arrow: Roy, I- *Roy Harper: How could you abandoned me when I needed you the most?, I don't believe what took you so long, you are so weak, get out, I said, Get out! - *Red Arrow: Face it, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Troia, Aqualad and Flash, you all said i wasn't tough enough, and now i'm tough enough! Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman *James Marsters as Shade the Changing Man *Hope Levy as Stargirl *Brian Froud as Cluemaster *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow *John DiMaggio as Aquaman/Faceless Hunter/Gorilla Grodd *Alan Tudyk as Flash *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing *Jason Marsden as Red Arrow *Zach Shada as Tempest *Hunter Parrish as Kid Flash *Lacey Chalbert as Troia *Steve Blum as Count Vertigo *Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy *Jeffrey Tambor as Crazy Quilt *James Remar as Two-Face *Dee Bradley Baker as Clock King *Greg Ellis as Mr. Mind *Stephen Root as Killer Croc Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes